Percy K UnJackson
by Quincieevee
Summary: Percy K. UnJackson didn't ask to be special. He actually wanted to be an ordinary kid. But on his 12th birthday, he's whisked off on this crazy adventure to save Olympus, which turned out to be an actual place! With strange dreams haunting him and random kids showing up to kidnap him on his birthday vacation, anything seems possible. Even the shocking truth about his past.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for Percy K. UnJackson, but he's based off of Percy Jackson...**

Percy K. UnJackson

Prologue

In Tartarus…

"I get defeated over and over again!" Kronos muttered in frustration right after another failed escape from the evil land of Tartarus. "How am I going to escape from Tartarus and overthrow Olympus?"

"You can't with all the brothers working together…" whispered a voice out of nowhere.

"How will I defeat Olympus?" Kronos asked.

"Make one son join you, one son defeated, and attack the last…" answered the voice.

"Who are you?" Kronos questioned, but the voice faded away by now.

Kronos thought and thought and went over the mysterious voice's words. _One join you, one defeated, and attack the last…_ What the heck was that supposed to mean? He tried putting the Big Three in different places but nothing would work out. Suddenly Kronos thought of an idea. He summoned Hades, king of the Underworld, to a meeting.

"I want to make a pact with you, son," Kronos stated. "Would you like to have the power of time and sky?"

"All I really wanted was the power of the sea, but the power of the sky is fine," Hades replied. "Oh and don't call me that," he blushed. And Kronos was like -0-!

"So first choice: the ocean. Second choice: sky," Hades agreed.

Kronos commanded, "I will grant you one of these powers as long as you help me seize your brother!"

Hades looked baffled and then thought about it.

"Yes," Hades agreed.

In Olympus…

Zeus, the god of the sky, was sitting on his throne, resting from the battle with the Titans as Hermes, the messenger, flew in with a message.

"Message from Hades. To Zeus and Poseidon," he stated, "'I would like you to come to the Underworld for a while to consult the matter of the repeating annoyance of the Titans.'"

"Did you tell this to Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

"Yes," Hermes answered and flew off.

One day later, Zeus and Poseidon arrived in Hades palace in a chariot with the two royal Pegasi.

"Where is Hades? We are his brothers and want to consult some private matters with him," Zeus asked a guard skeleton.

"First right, second left, and fifth left at the bottom of the staircase!" the skeleton barked harshly.

Zeus and Poseidon hurried over to the room.

"Are you sure that this is the right one?" Poseidon asked. "Our powers don't work down here."

"Yes. I am sure," Zeus answered.

"I think I should wait outside because… you know…" Poseidon reminded.

"That Hades screams at you and tells you to get out because he's jealous? Sure!" Zeus teased.

"Shhh! People might hear," Poseidon shushed as Zeus walked inside.

Zeus expected to find his brother sitting in his "royal" throne, but he found something extremely worse.

His father.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Kronos cackled. "FYI, You have just been captured! And now nothing will stop me from gaining control of the whole universe!"

"NEVER!" Poseidon burst through the door to the dungeon.

"You do know that your powers won't work down here," Kronos reminded.

"Yes. Which is why I came to fight you instead of my brother," Poseidon stated.

"I'll never let you die!" Zeus cried.

"Yes. Please! You are my younger brother, and it is my duty as an older brother to protect you in every way," Poseidon countered. "That is why I shall fight you, Kronos, to the end!"

They fought and fought, but at the end, Kronos was standing over his son.

"Surrender now, son," Kronos offered, "and join me as I proceed to take over the universe!"

"Sure!" Poseidon agreed.

Kronos helped him up.

"Over my dead body!" Poseidon finished and dashed out of the room.

"OHHHHH!" Zeus screamed.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU RASCAL!" Kronos boomed.

"RUN!" Poseidon called to Zeus.

Two by two the brothers dashed up the stairs.

"At the last steps, our powers will work," Zeus informed.

They reached the last steps and Poseidon flooded the stairs. It slowed down their father down tremendously. Zeus and Poseidon burst through the main doors. Sure enough, there was an army of the dead stumbling towards them.

"Hades betrayed us…" Poseidon gasped.

Zeus summoned a jet stream that pushed all the skeletons away in the path of their chariot. They climbed into the chariot and flew away

"We escaped!" Zeus cheered.

They cheered until the heads of the Pegasi turned around.

"Hades… Hades…" Poseidon voice cracked.

"Killed our Pegasi and made them his servants!" Zeus boomed.

The dead Pegasi attacked the Olympians and let the chariot drop. Zeus sent lightning at them and they dodged perfectly. He sent a storm at the Pegasi and they flew through it gracefully.

"It's hopeless," Poseidon moaned. "They are the best Pegasi in all of Olympus."

Zeus summoned a sandstorm that momentarily blinded the Pegasi. He flew off the chariot with Poseidon grasping his hand. Just then Hades appeared and grabbed Poseidon's leg, preventing him from flying away.

"You won't escape this time, brothers," Hades sneered as the brothers slowly descended because of the weight.

"Never forget me, brother," Poseidon called.

"NO!" Zeus yelled as Poseidon let go.

"I shall rise again, Hades!" Poseidon threatened on the way down.

Poseidon and Hades crashed to the ground and were stunned for about 10 minutes. In that 10 minutes, Kronos finally arrived and crushed Poseidon and fed his remains to Rhea. The Olympians were never the same again…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Vacation to California Just gets Ruined

Percy

On Earth…

" _Percy K. UnJackson! Wake up at once!"_

" _Why?" I groaned._

" _Your father is waiting for us…"_

" _Why can't he wait a little longer? He's just gonna leave for a day…" I argued, opening my eyes to see my mom._

" _Not your stepfather, your real father. Your middle name is a patronym."_

 _I kept on asking my mom what my middle name was but she would never tell me, so I guessed it was like Percy Kay UnJackson or something._

" _Who's that? Kay?" I sat up, suddenly interested on the subject._

" _He's going to be the new ruler of the universe. I thought you were smarter than that, Percy!" hinted my mom._

" _A person named_ Kay _is going to take over the universe?" I folded my arms._

" _Gosh Percy, you are so dense."_

 _I was supposed to know this stuff! I was a straight A student and the most popular person at school. I had Accelerated 7 PE and Band (I play the trumpet), Accelerated 8 Science and Social Science, and Accelerated 9 Math and English. I had like what, forty-one dates? It was August 1st, and my 12th birthday was approaching fast. We planned to go to California for my birthday at a five star hotel._

" _Umm, cupcakes?"_

" _Nope," my mom smiled, which soon turned into an evil grin, "It's your father, K-"_

 _She never got to finish her sentence because I woke up. It was 3:06 AM and I needed to go empty my bladder, in this case, pee. Before my trip, ew right? But anyway, people need to pee, or else their bladders will explode and too much toxins in the body and surgeries, every second except for sons of Apollo because they are the doctors and the gods because they don't have… nevermind._

 _In the morning…_

"Ready for the vacation?" Mom inquired.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. It was going to be my very first vacation.

We drove for miles and finally got to the airport. As we boarded the plane, I asked for the window seat, but my mom said that it would make me dizzy. But she was staring out the window the whole ride.

"Why are you staring out the window? Wouldn't it make you dizzy? THIS IS UNFAIR, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOON!"

"Oh, I don't get dizzy…" replied Mom in a distant voice, "I-"

"Turbulence," reported the robot pilot, "TUR-BU-LENCE!"

The plane shook furiously, as in some giant was using its hand to shake the plane. It was just too much…

" _Percy! Percy!" a soothing voice startled me awake, "Here, drink this."_

 _I tasted it. It was the best thing I ever tasted. She quickly removed it after I took a sip._

" _What was that?" I asked._

" _That was ambrosia, it has healing properties for demigods. Don't overdose, or you will burn into flames," answered a brown haired girl with braids, "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Who are you?"_

" _I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy replied, smiling gratefully. Why didn't I say Percy Kay UnJackson? I didn't really care…_

" _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth welcomed as Percy looked around in awe. There were kids training their sword skills, practicing archery, and playing a card game that was labeled Mytho-Magic. It seemed so familiar…_

That was the last thing I saw before a hand shook me awake. _It's my mom,_ I thought. But oh, I was so wrong.

I, Percy K. UnJackson, will never been so frightened as I was when I opened my eyes. Staring down at me was my mother, at the same time, not. How is that? Well try to say this when your mother turns half demon on a plane and starts giving people heart attacks. Hard, right? I did the simplest thing. Scream. It was my mom but with extended canines, dark red wings, and instead of feet, talons.

"Percy. Come here now."

My "mom" beckoned me to come. Before I could react, she grabbed me with her talons and flew out of the hole that was teared in the plane. I tried hard to resist and scream, but dark red feathers muffled my voice. I tasted blood. We were flying so high, I didn't want to let go, but at the same time, would do anything to get away. I hoped it was all just a dream and could escape it anytime. I banged my head against her taloned feet and blacked out.

" _Percy, Percy!" a muffled voice called to me, "I am coming to save you….."_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth," the head of Camp Half-Blood, Chiron, requested, "You got your very own mission."

I excitedly jumped out of my seat and hopped up and down in a circle like I just won a capture the flag game.

"Your partner for this mission will be Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Chiron stated, "Your mission will be to seek a powerful demigod currently on a vacation to California. He will be at a five star hotel for five days and five nights. His name is Percy K. UnJackson."

Who is Percy "UnJackson"? Such a weird surname.

Thalia was a spike enthusiast… She wore a collar with spikes, shoulder plates with spikes, bracelet with spikes, nosepiece with spikes, shoes with spikes, necklace with spikes, and that's pretty much it. She had short, dark, hair that was always messy and a silver crown (Yes. Spikes.) showing that she was the daughter of one of the Big Three. Thalia wore a half-shirt and a leather jacket that was torn. Her jeans were tattered and fake tattoos covered her arms. She was so cool, she made even a geek like me jealous!

Ally looked exactly like Thalia but with blond hair. Other than that, they looked like identical twins.

Thalia and I helped each other since five years before Camp Half-Blood. We traveled together with Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, traveling and defending ourselves from monsters. Thalia, Luke, and I had a strong relationship but Thalia's new friends kept her apart from me. She used to be my 'big sister'.

"No!" I disagreed, "Not her!"

"Thalia will come Annabeth. You can decide on who else after my conditions," Chiron reminded as he turned to Luke, "As for you, you made the camp a mess just because of your lust for money. Castellan, you shall be exterminated by dawn tomorrow."

"Yes!" Thalia whispered. Thalia was best friends with Ally, daughter of Ares/the biggest bully on campus. They caused a huge mess like, three weeks ago!

DO NOT MAKE ME GO INTO DETAILS!

I JUST DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT...

"You can't do that!" I yelled, "Give him another chance!"

"He already was given enough chances," Chiron fired back at her, "It wasn't for Thalia and Ally, Luke would mess up the demigod world!"

"Banish HIM!" Thalia pointed a finger at Luke, "Oh wait, he's too weak to go out! Nevermind. Luke, such a little baby," Thalia teased.

"I am perfectly fine outside myself," Luke snapped.

Knowing him, he would probably get serious payback sooner or later.

"Hmm." Chiron decided. It was no use arguing with a daughter of the wisdom goddess. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, you will join Annabeth and Thalia on their mission."

I faced Chiron, "What's the mission?!"

"Find a 12 year old boy named Percy K. UnJackson. The future of Camp Half Blood rests on him."

 **Thalia POV:**

"You must promise that you will fulfill your mission no matter what, and will never come back until you are done," Chiron began.

Luke, Annabeth, and I all held our right hand up and promised.

"You must vow to get back there within two weeks, or else serious consequences await you," Chiron glared at Luke. "All of you."

"We promise!"

"You shall always support the camp and all of the needs, wants, and desires at whatever cost," Chiron continued.

"Of course!" I nodded my head proudly.

"And will never switch sides, no matter the problem," Chiron finished.

"We promise to uphold Camp Half-Blood's customs and traditions and will never fail!" we promised.

"You will be provided $200 to spend on your needs. Spend it wisely!" Chiron informed as he handed over the money. He glanced at Luke who was smirking at the money.

"No stealing…"

"Fine…"

 **Luke POV:**

Thalia, Annabeth, and I went to the airport to buy the tickets to fly to California. As we went to the stall, a police eyed us suspiciously. I winked at Annabeth and she smiled back as our turn to buy the tickets came.

"Hello," Annabeth greeted. "We would like to buy a plane ticket to California."

"Direct?" asked the man at the counter with a gruff voice.

"Yes please," Annabeth replied.

"Any luggage?" questioned the man.

"Nope," Annabeth answered.

"That would be $1,000 please."

"$1,000?" Annabeth scoffed, "for those lousy plane tickets?"

"No," the man answered. "Because our planes are the best in the city!"

"More like the ONLY planes in the city," Annabeth countered.

"Ohhh! You just got REKT!" I yelled.

As Annabeth and the man at the counter were arguing, I carefully snuck behind the stall and stole three business class plane tickets and carefully tucked them in his hidden pocket.

"We have the best first class in the whole state!" the man argued.

"WHATEVER!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and flipping her hair like she was a stuck up super star, "Come on, Castellian. Let's leave this pig-pen."

Did she just call me Castellian?

As we were far out of the man's sight, I read the label on the tickets.

"Second class seating from New York to California," Luke read.

"Cheapo!" Thalia muttered.

"What? First class would be too suspicious!" Luke argued.

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Section 5, gate 23, seats 16-19." He read.

As we walked to the gates, I had an eerie feeling that we were being watched.

As we passed through the gates, the security looked at us strangely. He had a thick, black moustache that curled up at the ends and hazel eyes. His eyes also had something else about it that sent shivers down my bones. He had a glass of water in his hand. Something was weird about that water, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Thankfully, we flew to California safely. As we approached the hotel, I had no problem finding Mr. UnJackson. He had a demigod powerful aura (and had the loudest snore). It was almost dawn and I grabbed Annabeth and flew up.

"Hey! What about me?" Thalia called from below.

"Too bad," I shrugged and dropped Annabeth off at the window. Thalia apparently summoned wind and pushed me down to help her.

"I don't get why you can't just summon wind to push yourself up," I said.

"Me neither," she replied.

I carried Thalia up to the window. She started to sway.

"I also don't get why you're afraid of heights," I commented.

"No I'm not! Shut up!" she snapped.

"Jeez…" I responded as we finally reached the top.

 _This is gonna be an easy mission,_ I thought, but wow, I was way off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Real World of Myths

 **Percy POV:**

It was a rash decision to sleep on my part. Especially because a squad of kids came to "save" me.

"Percy! Wake up!" someone shook me.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" responded another voice. Annabeth? Like, the girl from my dreams?

"Waking him up! Duh, what else do you think I'm doing, Luke," replied Annabeth.

"Let's just kidnap him instead. You know, grab him and go!" suggested Luke.

Spoken by a true son of Hermes. I wish Annabeth didn't listen to Luke. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been grabbed out of sleep in my dream hotel. But Luke was her hero after all…

"AHHHH!" I screamed, "KIDNAPPERS! HELP!"

That woke up my security system, my mom, (I shouldn't call her that…) the winged demon.

"It's okay, Percy," Demon [haha get it] yelled, "I'll save you!"

"Actually," I relented, "I rather be kidnapped by you, strangers."

It happened like this: 1. Mom fights, 2. Kids fight back, 3. Kids stun Mom, 4. Kids grab me and jump out the window.

"Um," I asked while falling down, "where are we going anyway? And why did we just jump out of a 30 story building?"

I for once was remarkably calm. For now that is.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood, a safe zone for demigods like us." Annabeth explained. Camp Half-Blood. Somehow I knew that was the place of my dreams…

"Annabeth!" Thalia warned, "how are we going to save ourselves?"

Anyway, Luke used his powers to fly, and just to be cheeky, he waited until the last inch before catching us.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LUKE!" Thalia screamed, "YOU COULD HAVE _**KILLED**_ US!"

All Luke did was just smirk before carrying us higher and higher in the air.

"What are you," Luke taunted, "cowards?"

"NO, Luke!" Thalia bossily yelled over the wind, "Lower, not higher!"

I sensed the quiver in Thalia's voice. She did not like heights. Luke stopped.  
"THAT WAS MEAN!" I yelled at the meany.

"I was teaching you how to not be afraid of heights. Like Ms. Grace here." Luke make an excuse, "We should be on our way now!"

I think I saw Luke look a little too long at Thalia. Like in a mischievous way.

"Great," Thalia muttered, "I am the daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, and I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"So, where are we going?" I asked again changing the subject.

"I think we should go to a small town," Annabeth suggested, "Let's go to that town over there. They have a new hotel."

"Almost there." Luke informed.

"I just rented a hotel there for one night," Thalia reported.

"How?" I asked.

"I stole that winged demon's phone," Thalia smirked.  
"Hey! That's my job! Copyright! Patent! Registered! Trademark!" Luke argued.

"Demons have phones?" Annabeth questioned ignoring Luke.

"Uhhh…" I started to explain. "That is my… mom…"

"YOUR MOM!?" Thalia exclaimed startling Luke so much that he almost dropped her.

"Yeah… she was a normal mom…" I started again.

"That's NOT what I call a normal mom!" Luke interrupted. "Unless YOU'RE half monster."

"No wonder Chiron said it would be dangerous!" Annabeth reasoned.

"No… you see…"

"OMG!" Annabeth tried to move away from me. "YOU'RE A HALF-MONSTER!"

"No…"

"Stop being crazy, Annabeth! He's NOT a half-monster by the looks of it," Thalia defended.

"I'm not half-monster! I'm…"

"A QUARTER MONSTER!" Luke teased.

"AHHHH!" Annabeth screamed.

"HE MIGHT BE PLOTTING TO KILL US ALL RIGHT NOW!" Luke 'freaked out'.

"No I'm-"

"You're going first, Thalia," Annabeth pushed her in my face.

"Why would we be sent to bring a quarter-monster?" Thalia questioned.

"Because I'm NOT a quarter monster-"

"HE'S A THREE QUARTER MONSTER!"

"YIKES!"

"HE'S JUST DISGUISED AS A HUMAN…"

"STOP IT N-"

"HELP!"

"JUST EAT ME RIGHT NOW AND STOP STALLING!" Luke yelled, almost laughing.

"OMG! STOP INTERRUPTING AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" I commanded.

Once everyone was quiet I started again, "She WAS a normal-looking mom, LIKE ANY OTHER MOM! It was almost my twelfth birthday so I wanted to go on a vacation to California. We were on the plane and all of a sudden she turns into a demon and swoops down and carries me to the hotel. Then I wake up with these random kids trying to kidnap me, and since I didn't want to stay with that demon any longer… well, you know the rest… so any questions?"

"Nice summary of what happened, Percy!" Annabeth commented. "It tells about all the important events of the rescue and-"

"Any other questions?!" I snapped.

*silence*

"Nothing, Percy!" Luke stated the obvious.

"I see the town!" Thalia exclaimed pointing to the distance.

Once we arrived there, we plopped on our beds and fell fast asleep.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy, Thalia, Luke, and I all woke up and had breakfast. We were still tired from yesterday so we went back to our hotel room and stayed there.

"So…" Percy started a conversation, "everyone heard my story. What about yours?"

"Oh," Thalia told her story. "It all started when I was eleven, and I lived with my mom. She always protected me, like any other mom. All of a sudden, Annabeth," Thalia motioned toward Annabeth, "Ally, daughter of Ares, and Lizzie, daughter of Poseidon, showed up at my doorstep and asked me to go to Camp Half-Blood with them, to be safe. My mom insisted that I go, but I loved my mom too much. I took her with me to Camp, but then a chimera attacked. To protect my mom, I tried to defend, but Lizzy insisted that I didn't know how to use my powers and that she stood a better chance. I went with Annabeth into the Camp, but Ally stood beside Lizzy. Lizzy took on the chimera and told Ally to get my mom to safety… and… Lizzy died protecting my mom…"

Thalia started to form tears in her eyes but pushed them back.

"So… who's next?" Thalia asked in a croaky voice.

"Me," Luke presented, unaffected by the story at all, "First, lemme just tell you that my mom was all COOCOO! She wanted to become an oracle, because she could see through the mist, so she tried and when she came back-"

"My turn!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at Luke and started to tell her story. "Once upon a time, there was a child named Annabeth who lived with her father. Her father remarried, and she got a stepmother who was just like Cinderella's. So she ran away and found demigods. The end."  
"Bravo everyone," Percy yawned and we slept for the right.

 **Thalia POV:**

I woke up on Percy's bed. He stared at me, concerned.

"Thalia, don't you ever get tired of _him_?"

"Who?"  
"Luke, after he acted mean when flying."

"I WANT TO GET RID OF HIM!" I stormed, "I WANT to replace him with Al on this mission!"

"If you do," Percy said stubbornly, "why don't you do what you wanted to do if you wanted to do what you wanted to do? So instead of not doing what you want to do, you don't do what you want to do because you don't want to do what you want to do!"

"Get it?" he asked, "It's like common sense."  
Without a hint of sarcasm, the mailman shouted from outside, "I TOTALLY GET IT FINE, POET!"

"Thanks!" Percy shouted back.

I rolled my eyes, pretty amused.

"You know, once I become the ruler of the world, I will have mercy on you. You will not die, maybe I'll even give you a throne!" Thalia grinned evilly.

Percy blushed as red as a tomato.

Annabeth came into the room.

"That was funny," she commented.

"Annabeth! I will not be merciful on you the next time Chiron takes a vacation! I WILL KILL YOU and finally become immortal like Zeus promised and rule the world with Ally!"

"I didn't mean that, Thalia," Annabeth apologized. "I just want to join you. You know, taking over Camp! I want to be cool like you!"

"I was waiting to hear that, Annabeth," I softened, "you know, for you to become my little sis again. We will rule Camp Half-Blood with your brains!"

"Yes!" I couldn't believe it.

"Oh. And I do not want tattoos!"

"Why not? They'll make you look cool!"

"Never," Annabeth laughed.

"Thalia needs some R&R," Percy interrupted.

"What's that acronym?"

"REST AND RECOVER," Percy exploded.

 _BOOM!_ The whole hotel shuddered.

"Luke," Percy concluded. He seemed to dislike Luke.

"Even he is not that noisy," I reasoned, "unless he is using his powers to shake the whole building. Oh, wait, he is too unworthy to have those powers!"

"Yeah!" Annabeth agreed.

"Get your weapons out," a voice warned, "monsters!"

It was Luke. _Eh,_ I thought, _just let him be killed by the monsters._

We found him flying around a harpy and whacking it to the bone.

"I THOUGHT YOU ASKED FOR HELP!"

Luke smiled, "False alarm. I can handle this."

He looked away for one second and then got knocked back by the monster and pushed back into the wall. Typical demigod rule, NEVER look away from a monster.

"I guess not," Percy teased.

Annabeth rushed to get Luke out while Percy and I fought the winged monster. I pressed the button on my bracelet, Aegis, and it transformed into a shield.

"Um…" Percy informed, "I don't have a weapon."

"You don't?"

I made the same mistake as Luke and got knocked into the wall, my shield, Aegis, morphed back into a bracelet.

 **Luke POV:**

Do you know where Thalia landed? RIGHT ON TOP OF ME!

"AHH!" I screamed, "GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT YOU SPIKEBALL!"

"Luke," Annabeth asked, concerned about me, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Annabeth," I replied as I sat down. I gestured to Thalia, who was out cold on my lap. Spikes pierced through my skin.

"Be right back," Annabeth said as she went and fought the harpy.

Thalia was really such a drag. Whenever I wanted to fight a monster on our journeys, she would always say: "No, Luke! It's way too dangerous for you!" Annabeth would agree with me but Thalia didn't. I WANT TO FIGHT MONSTERS! PERIOD! Now here she was, on top of me.

Thalia got off of me and I flew into the air, clutching my Imperial Gold sword, Deathbringer. I obviously named it something cool and scary like me.

I started to whack the harpy, it shooing its hands around like I was a fly.

"Hey, Percy," I looked at him. He was staring there, frozen in time. "Are you ok?"

Now, I know that you're thinking: _**You're**_ _that mean guy that dropped Thalia in midair for no good reason! Why would you be concerned about Percy?_ I had a reason for doing that, and I don't want to fail my third mission!

Anyway, where was I… oh yeah! The part where I saved the day.

Harpies are easy peasy. Unless you have a nuisance around like Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They are SO bad at fighting. Unlike me, of course.

Once Annabeth landed on top of me for the third time, I lost my temper and, well, this is what I did:

"Annabeth! I AM SO TIRED OF PEOPLE TREATING ME LIKE THE BOTTOM OF A SANDWICH! NOT MY FAULT I'M SMALLER THAN THE HARPY!" I screamed, "WHY!"

"Sorry," and then she fainted.

I AM GOING TO WAIT FOR PERCY TO LAND ON ME NOW.

*braces self*

"Umm… does anyone else know that Percy's gone…" Thalia pointed out, "we wouldn't have lost her if Al was here!"

"WHAT!" Annabeth and I gasped in unison.

"Oh no!" Annabeth wailed, "We failed our mission!"

*Faints again*

Technically, it was their fault for not looking after him. I was too squished to help. So they failed their mission, I typically didn't ?. *cheeky smile*


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Meet my Father

So I wanted to do a poem on Luke's chapter after a mailman called me a fine **poet** ,

But Luke was all like "You don't **show it** "

So then I said: "Fine, I'll do it on my **chapter** "

And Luke replied, "Sorry, I am not much of an **adapter**."

And I was like: "Duh, you hate the **Percy**!"

And he was like: "So you must need to **nurse me**!"

And he sighed, a long, long **sigh.**

Before he went **fly**.

For about 10 seconds in the **sky**!

And this chapter is about **me,**

Meeting a titan that is not a **she.**

This guy is **immortal** ,

And can travel through space and time with his **portal**.

I finally found my true **self** ,

Which was hard for me unlike anyone **else**.

Because I am untypically **awesome** …

Wait! That doesn't rhyme, Percy the **opossum**.

And then Luke comes along and **sayz** :

"Percy, your poem sucks more than Hernando **Cortez**.

And I'm sure he has never been to **Jerez!**

And I wasn't offended at **all** ,

Because then, I discovered Luke sleeps with a **doll**!

Luke comes back: "PERCY STOP IT **ALREADY**!"

And I said, "Yo face looks a little bit **RED-Y"**

And he was like, " **STOP!** "

And I said, "When you go **shop,**

For a new **top!**

Because you just spilled acai **juice**.

And it tasted better than acai **Zeus**!

So, go get REKT **Luke**!

Yo name smells worse than **puke** …"

Luke punches me and I am out of good **rhymes** ,

Which gives me more **times** ,

To finish eating my **thymes**

So there you have it, that was **fun** ,

But I am so **dun**.

Maybe I'll try doing some **pun**!

"NO!" Luke **boomed**.

And I hope you liked my **tune!**

* * *

Back to the Story…

Was I seeing right? Do I need glasses? Or did it really happen? This is what I saw:

Annabeth landed on top of Luke and they started bickering. Thalia tried to inform them but they were too busy screaming. And then the amazing part happened: Thalia called out desperately out to the others and somehow summoned a storm onto the harpy. Like, wow! First, we're flying. Then we're battling a monster. Then I'm being carried by the monster. Now Thalia can summon storms? Why? How? Huh? The harpy dodged, and I got carried away. Literally.

The time the harpy was flying, I sadly watched Thalia's shape disappear into the distance. Then I had this weird feeling inside of me that I never felt before like I was going home. I don't know what this demi-something nonsense was about but I knew I was someone special. The harpy flew into the sunset.

" _W-where am I?" I asked the braided girl._

" _We are at Camp Half-Blood. A safe zone for demigods like us," she replied. I heard that before, but I don't remember where…_

" _Demigods? Who, me?" I stuttered, stunned._

" _Yes. I'll explain everything later… go back to sleep and get some rest."_

 _The image swirled with a rainbow of colors and came to the next scene._

" _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth welcomed. "I was here for so many years, and it gets pretty lame. Since there are so many daughters of Athena, I never get picked for a mission. I need someone to take me on a mission. Someone like you…"_

 _We walked in front of a messily painted cabin with rock music blaring out of it. It said "Ares Cabin" on the front. We walked passed another empty cabin decorated like the sky. It said "Zeus Cabin" on the front._

" _Here it is," Annabeth stopped in front of a dull brown cabin which said "Undetermined" on it. Inside it stank with feet and dirty socks. "This is where you're going to stay temporarily."_

" _Ha!" one of the boys scoffed from inside the cabin. "Depends. I've been here for almost six months already!"_

 _I climbed up onto my bunk bed and put my hand under the pillow. It was piled with gum._

" _EEWWW!" I screamed._

" _Sorry… Sticky Socks slept there…"_

I woke up on a rock-hard bed. The terrain has spiky rugged peaks and mountainous plains. I overheard monsters talking:

"Are you sure this is the one? I don't want my Master to get mad at me."

"Yeah. I raised him. I know Cheryl brought the right one, Atlas," a familiar voice said. I hope you know who it is. Because I don't.

"Ok then. Cheryl, you are dismissed I will bring him right now to the boss."

Was it my cue to sleep-act? No. The titan just whacked me on the head with a rock.

I woke up in a fortress. The walls emitted a sense of evil and comfort to me.

"Come here right now Percy," the voice boomed, radiating power.

I looked for where it was coming from and found it.

There was a large giant was sitting on a throne behind me. I went up to the giant and I was so scared that my heart skipped a beat.

I summoned a bit of courage and replied, "What do you want with me?"  
"I am the titan lord Saturn," he boomed, "and I welcome you to my home, Percy Kronos UnJackson."

K. actually stood for something? That's a surprise. But then again, everything that happened in the last couple days were a surprise too. I shouldn't say a surprise. It was more of a surprise x100,000

Saturn gave me a map of his home.

I almost wanted to burst into tears, laughing. A some kind of titan lord giving _me_ , a wimpy useless kid, a map? *giggles*

"A long time ago, Poseidon died because of his evilness…"

"How do I know that you are an evil guy?" I interrupted. I am very bad at this kind of stuff.

"Because I am the sweet, loving god of Agriculture." Saturn answered. "Anyway, long story short, I am your father, and you know the saying: like father, like son?"

That was enough for me. This demigod father son thingy was getting to the breaking point. I could not stand it! I finally understand why the others were acting really mean. You couldn't accept it, and everyone already moves on. You were thrust into a battle that everyone knew what to do but you don't. You need support and information and sometimes you choose the wrong group. It was my turn to fight this battle.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Hey!" Luke woke me up early in the morning, "can you help me with something?"

"Anything!" I answered.

"I'm bored."

"Well, then, entertain yourself!"

"That's why I need your help!"

I thought for a minute. _What would Luke need my help for?_

"Hint?" I requested.

"I need help getting payback."

Suddenly it struck me.

"You need me to do a prank."

"Right on!"

"On who?"

"Guess!"

I absolutely loved his pranks! Especially when he asked me for help! Even if I had no idea what it is about…

"Percy?" I guessed.

"Wrong!" Luke accused.

I thought and I thought but nothing came to me.

"I give up!" I gave up. "Who?"

"Thalia!" Luke gave me a thumbs up.

Why didn't I think about that! _The daughter of Athena turns out to be the stupidest demigod in the world. VERY EMBARRASSING, Annabeth!_

"Um," I remembered that I was on Thalia's team but revolted, "Maybe we could trap her in a net. And post a video on Twitter. And Facebook! And Instagram! And DemiBook! And Olympus TeleVision!"

"Nah…" Luke shook his head. "I have another idea, but I need help."

"Ok. Hmm. Maybe we could ask Hermes?"

"My dad **hates** me," Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Ares?" I guessed thinking of the god of war.

"Ares **loves** me. But, I don't think any god could help us… I need your help.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know exactly what to do."

 **Thalia POV:**

I can't believe Percy is gone! We failed our mission so badly. Zeus will be so mad at me as well, and my best friend Ally! My day couldn't have been worse. I layed down on my bed in our small apartment home. Chiron sent a few Hephaestus kids to fix the apartment hole that the harpy caused. Luke and Annabeth were in the room doing stuff for some reason. I heard them laughing and plotting but didn't pay any attention.

I felt depressed not only for that reason, but because that Percy was gone. He was a nice guy, not like the rest of them. I finally realized how mean I was to the others! I felt so guilty, I would make Luke and Annabeth's prank work. I bet that's what they were doing, because I knew why they would get that idea one day or another. I wanted Percy to come back so bad. He was so nice and attractive… oops! (Pretend I didn't say that!)

Anyway, I cried myself to sleep.

 **Luke POV:**

This part of the chapter is the best. Because I'm telling it. Anyway, the revenge plot.

You know how Thalia has fake tattoos. We took advantage of that. And that the tattoos have to dry…

"Thalia!" I beckoned, "come here!"

I was standing in my room. Thalia was in the bathroom next to my room. There was a mischievous Annabeth in between.

"I'm BUSY!" Thalia shouted, "I'm almost done!"

"PERCY IS HERE! IN MY ROOM!" I lied. Annabeth laughed quietly.

"Percy?" Thalia rushed out of the bathroom and into my room. Her tattoos were done.

Annabeth released the water from where she was perched, the fan.

Thalia got soaked and… you guessed it! NO MORE TATTOOS!

I must be honest with you. She looked petrified. Like with makeup polluted water all over her.

"YOU SON OF A PRANK GOD!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You'll pay for this!" Thalia snarled. She sent dozens of lightning bolts out of her finger, "Annabeth, how could you!"

You know that water conducts lightning right? Thalia shocked herself.

"All part of the plan…" the daughter of Athena said triumphantly. We clapped hands.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Become a Millionaire

 **Percy POV:**

What I did on that day changed my life forever.

"I, Saturn, father of Percy Kronos UnJackson, present you with 1 million dollars!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"YES WAY!"  
And I got one million dollars.

END OF CHAPTER 4.

END OF BOOK.

Chapter 4 (the real one)

My Father Traps Me in a Power Absorbing Cube

That wasn't it. Nevermind let me do this again: **  
**"I, Saturn, father of Percy Kronos UnJackson, present you with a scythe named Mortem In Deos, or Mortem for short!"

So boring compared to the money.

Anyway, I accepted, "Me, Percy Kronos UnJackson, son of Saturn, accept the scythe!" I snatched it away. "Now, do I have any powers? 'Cause like, my friends do."  
"OH," Saturn replied, "we'll figure them out. You must have more power than your friends though."

"I do," I replied, "I can feel them flowing inside of me."

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK?!"

"Sorry, please continue."

"You shall become the best demigod of all times! But before you start," Saturn stated, "you shall go through a test to see what powers you have."

I was escorted to a room that had metal on all sides. Like a cube of metal and I was inside. The door I was escorted through closed and I plunged into darkness.

After half an hour of nothing, I started to believe that my dad tricked me. I felt that power inside of me and used it because I was bored. You know, whenever bored, try to destroy stuff and it will make you feel much better.

First I threw blasts of water that could take out a whole city, then jet streams that could make an airplane go one thousand times faster than how fast it can go. Next, I tried hitting the metal in many fighting moves I didn't know before, and then I tried stretching the walls out. Lightning after lightning, wave after wave, I became weaker and weaker, until I was gasping for breath on the cold, hard floor.

I felt sadness of being taken away by that monster and leaving Thalia, yet happiness for abandoning Annabeth and Luke.

The truth was, I loved Thalia from her attitude to her amazingly gorgeous… wait, did I just tell you who I had a crush on?

*cricket chirps*

The truth was, I never wanted to be in that "Camp Half-Blood" and just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be special or anything, but I happened to be the golden stone in the dirt. Even after just thinking, I felt like I was losing strength. I became so weak that I couldn't think. Five minutes after, I felt my power coming back to me. I gathered my remaining strength and death radiated from me. I felt all the atoms around me withering up until I ended up in Saturn's house holding the map and my scythe. Oh, I felt so good.

"Percy, you are invincible!" Saturn boomed. "You have the power of all the Olympians and titans."

"So…" I encouraged.

"I shall grant you one more thing," my dad continued, "you shall be granted the Titanas in virtute."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY WEIRD NAMES THAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"'Cause I'm da… greek titan," Saturn stated flatly.

"I should've listened to my Greek history teacher," I groaned. "What's a titan?"

"A titan is like a god, but way better and stronger and deserves WAY more power," my dad explained. "The blessing will grant you the power of the titans. You shall also be granted a device called communicator ad malum that will enable you to communicate to me whenever you want."

"I accept the power," I pledged. Saturn touched his hand to my chest and inserted power. I felt it running through me, changing me entirely.

I pledged myself to Saturn, the titan and I literally made a good alliance and team. Which is bad for the demigods back there, not me. I was just being Percy, and I will show them who's boss around this universe. I felt so amazing, like this was what I was meant to do.

"Percy, I am sending you back to our enemies," Saturn explained, "we need to separate them, you know, make them farther apart from each other."  
"Why?"

"By keeping them apart, they will weaken until they split, making them more vulnerable to our forces."

"Wait, Thalia also?" I looked down at my feet unsurely.

"All of them," my dad commanded.

"NO!" I snarled. "I WILL ONLY BETRAY ANNABETH AND LUKE, NO ONE ELSE!"

Oh gods, when have I become this cold...

"Fine," Saturn relented, "but you better do a good job with the others."

"Why do you want this?"

"Because together, they will destroy agriculture," my dad explained, "they will never tell you. So don't try..."

Part of the regular demigod life is mean tricks (blame it on the gods). This was just going to be me returning fire.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I wasn't happy after the prank. Now, I had to win Thalia's trust again. But, now, I sat down thinking of Percy. Where was he? Well, my question was soon to be answered.

"Letter for Thalia Grace," a mailman butted in and left.

Thalia picked up the letter and read, "Dear Thalia, I have escaped captivity. I am heading to the hotel now by flying and have discovered my true parentage. Your admirer, Percy."

Luke blushed. Now he had competition to win Thalia. Luke tried to change the subject, "Percy could fly?"

"HE LIKES ME?!" Thalia shrieked.

"How do you know that?" I snapped. I have to admit, I am so jealous right now. Percy…. I sorta had a crush on him too. I'm sure every girl at his school had a crush on him.

"You're just jealous, Annabeth," Thalia exclaimed, "because Percy _and_ Luke like **me!** " She laughed.

"Hey! I didn't say that-," Luke got cut off.

"I know that you do Luke," Thalia chided. She twirled her hair flirtatiously. "You like me! And now that Percy does too, you're jealous!"

Percy slammed the door open, hovering about a foot above the ground, "What did I miss?"

"Hi, Pers!" Thalia flirted, "Welcome back! I missed you!"

"GAG!"

"CHOKE!"  
"CUT IT OUT!"

"Hi, Thal."  
Luke blurted, "Who are your parents? How could you fly?"

"Obviously, I can fly!" he looked at Thalia, who seemed more in love than ever, "and I think you guys know why."  
I fainted like for two minutes because of them.

"Ok, let's sleep now," I said. It was 12:00 in the night.

"I don't have a bed," Percy informed.

"Percy. You always sleep on the couch," Luke reminded.

"You think that _I_ am going to sleep on the COUCH?" Percy spat. Then he beckoned, "Thal?"

"You guys sleep on the couch!"

"WHY US? WHY DON'T YOU _**AND**_ PERCY SLEEP ON THE COUCH?"

It became a Civil War.

Percy and Thalia shot lightning bolts around the room while Luke and I dodged it. It was a useless battle, we were going to lose. But then, Luke flew out of the apartment. Percy flew after him. Thalia and I were left behind.

"Please Thalia, don't hurt me," I begged. "I'll do as you say!"

"Fine. Go on the couch," Thalia ordered.

"Sorry."

"Good," Thalia relaxed, "I'll get you fixed up tomorrow."

Um, fixed up?

I did what I was told. Was Thalia and Percy evil? Or just mean? I shouldn't have been mean to the powerful boy. I was so stupid. _I should apologize tomorrow_ I thought.

But I never got the chance…

 **Thalia POV:**

"Percy?" I asked. "You changed."

We were on the balcony, checking for Luke (as for me, I was relaxing). Percy was telling his story about being carried by that THING. He carefully left out where he went so I changed the subject.

"I…" he started and faltered. "I have a secret that you have to promise not to tell."

I nodded, "Anything."

"I am the son of Kronos."

Thalia gasped. Not because it was Kronos, because Percy was her uncle.

"You have a secret too."

"It is true," I admitted. "I wanted to join the titans."

"Well?" he encouraged.

"You stopped me and showed how important Camp Half-Blood and every single being on this Earth is and how they impact the Terra Autem In Futurum."

"Terra Autem In Futurum?"

"Yes, beyond our Earth there is a world more powerful than ours, knows our every move, feels our every feeling. We can be focused on or a helper or something else. The people on Terra Autem In Futurum know our future and destiny. We are simply just writing on paper."

"Like books?" Percy gasped.

"Yes. Only one person knows about our story and is uncertain of our future, but then, they end up paving out our story," I explained.

"If there's an Earth and a Terra Autem In Futurum, is there a Terra De Praeterito?" Percy questioned.

"No! That would be called Olympus and Tartarus because that's when the battles of the gods and titans happened! There are more books about Earth than Olympus, but there are some," I answer.

I wondered myself what would happen if we went to Terra Autem In Futurum. What would happen? Would we still be followed? Are we being followed? Questions swarm in my head and I bet Percy was wondering the same thing, standing around like that.

"Can we go to Olympus?" Percy asked.

I thought he would say Terra Autem In Futurum but I answered anyway, "I don't know. You need a special invitation made by Zeus. Only Zeus, Hades, Athena, and Kronos know about that."

"Question mark?" Percy asked.

I laughed, "Jupiter, Pluto, Minerva, and Saturn."

"I know Saturn, but Jupiter and Pluto?" he giggled back.

"Jupiter aka Zeus is the god of the sky. Zeus is my father," I explained. "Pluto aka Hades is the god of death."

"Oh," Percy started feeling uncomfortable. I realized we went to that uncomfortable subject.

"Sorry," I apologized. "So, why did you do that to Annabeth and Luke?"

"DON'T QUESTION MY AWESOMENESS!"

I was taken aback by Percy's hardness. Did I touch his sensitive spot?

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," I assured even though that was a lie.

"So are you gonna help me out or not?" Percy challenged.

"1. What are you going to do. 2. What are you going to do. 3. What are you going to do."

Percy smirked, "I need you to break up Annabeth and Luke. You befriend Annabeth, I'll befriend Luke.

"We'll pull them apart from each other until they break. Then, when they hate each other, the camp will choose sides. They will weaken up until all of them break," he cackled, "then, they will be vulnerable to Saturn's forces!"

I was caught in an instant dilemma. Should I do what Percy says and follow my heart? Or follow right from wrong. I finally made my decision.

"Percy, you might not think that I have the guts to say this but, I'm not helping you on whatever you're doing. It's as evil as Kronos's plans!"

"What's your final answer?" Percy asked.

"I am NOT helping your evil scheme! And that's THAT!"

He pouted, "Hmph. C'mon Thalia, follow your heart!"

"WELL TOO BAD!" I shook my head.

"You always wanted to be powerful. That is why you wanted to join the titans, took over camp… you always wanted this!"

Percy could beat a president in a debate. Not that he was persuasive or anything, just because he could fry them, duh!

"NEVER!"

"You better…" Percy threatened, lightning already on his fingertips.

I knew he was like WAY more powerful than me, but I knew it was in me.

"Fine," I relented.

I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO SAY THAT!

He grinned, "I knew I could count on you."

 **Luke POV:**

Time to go back. The Percy situation should be sorted out now.

I opened the door, "Hey guys!"  
"Where were you?" Percy asked.

"In the sky."

"Yeah," he laughed. Percy wasn't nice to me! It was like he was trying to befriend me…

"What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing," Percy lied, "I just wanted to be your friend. You know that Annabeth and Thalia are best friends now, right? So I was thinking..."

"How long was I flying?" I asked.

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS! I thought I was flying for like, 1 hour. Actually 2 because I stopped by the store to buy a chili cheeseburger…" I remarked.

"Oh Luke! Annabeth and Thalia are in the bathroom dressing up!"

"She likes Thalia?"  
"She _loves_ Thalia."  
"I've gotta go," I stormed off with disbelief.

About one minute after:

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I banged on the bathroom entrance.

"It's Luke," Annabeth told Thalia and then shouted, "I'm not opening it!"  
I was surprised, "What did you do to her, Thalia!"  
"One sec…"

"Why are you dressing her up? She already has clothes!"

"Done!" Thalia opened up the bathroom door. I was shocked.

"Hi Luke," Annabeth said coolly.  
I burst into endless laughter.

Annabeth's usual look: Brown hair that was ponytailed, Camp-Half Blood orange shirt, jeans that were perfect, rubber shoes. Athena cabin look...

Annabeth's new look: Brown hair that was and curly, black leather jacket, torn jeans, black worn out shoes. And of course the natural spiky stuff that Thalia wore…

Now you understand why I was laughing… Annabeth was wearing Thalia's extra clothes!

She pulled her dagger out, "What's so funny? Because I am younger than you? Because I have worse friends than you? Because I am less powerful than you? Because I am a loser? Because I'm your little cousin? I don't think so, Luke!"

"What happened?"  
"Nothing," Annabeth said, "I just became friends with Thalia. You're pathetic compared to her!" She showed off her 'cool' clothes.

My grief turned into anger, "I'm not a loser! You are!"

Thalia smirked, "Like, your name starts with L because you are a Loser."

Annabeth snickered, "Oh, and I posted pictures of you on Olympus..."

"You," my voice broke, "traitor."

"C'mon, Annabeth," Thalia said, "before Luke's loserness infects us."

"You'll pay for this, Thalia!"

"Will I?"

Annabeth kicked me hard in the chest. I felt my ribs hurt. But that wasn't the only thing.

My heart hurt as well.

"I don't think so, Luke." Thalia teased, "Annabeth is on my side."

"Why, Annabeth?"

She held her dagger tight like she was trying to resist crying.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry."

Annabeth took a deep breath and attacked me. I dodged, but I didn't last long weaponless. Soon, I was on the floor, begging for mercy, "Don't hurt me!"

"Do it Annabeth," Thalia commanded. Annabeth slowly nodded.

Annabeth stabbed me in the wrist. Not too deep but blood still gushed out. She took out her knife and realized her mistake.

Thalia applauded, "Good job Annabeth!"

Annabeth ran into a room and slammed the door shut.

Percy had set me up real good. He had made me fly away to have time to brainwash Annabeth against me! The question was, **why?**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Change of Plans

Percy

Annabeth came up to me like, one hour after all the crying she did secretly. It wasn't very secret though…

"Percy," she started, "why did you ask Thalia to kill Luke?"  
 _She knows nothing_ , I thought. "Because Luke wants to join our enemies."  
"What?! How do you know?!"

"He told me in private," I made up an excuse, "that is why you need to join me in killing him." She knows nothing. It sorta makes me feel good...  
I persisted, "We need to kill Luke!"  
"There must be another way!" Annabeth hoped, "PLEASE!" *SOBS*

"It's the only way," I answered sadly (not).

I had no intention of killing Luke, but Kronos was going to kill him anyway, so why not do the job now? I suddenly had a doubt. Why does my dad want to kill everyone?

"Are you sure that Luke wants to join the titans?"

"Annabeth," I lied, "he wants to kill you."

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Annabeth screamed. "HE MADE A VOW NEVER TO HURT ME IN HIS LIFE!"

"BURN IN FLAMES PERCY!" Thalia accused, "Actually he does want to kill you. He WANTS to but he CAN'T."

Annabeth choked back a sob. "WHY, Luke WHY! I loved you SO MUCH! Still don't know why we have to kill him…"

Thalia giggled silently.

"Thalia," I arranged, "train Annabeth. Luke will target her." I joked.

"C'mon, my friend," Thalia nodded to the door.

To my surprize, she followed her.

I was just kidding. Can a Percy joke in this world?

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up from bed and dressed up in my new clothes. It wasn't really my style, yet. I only wore them because Thalia said that they would make me "better". I looked into the mirror and felt so good, like it was just going to be another good day of being Thalia's friend. The old Annabeth didn't care about those things, but the heartache was just too much.

 _Unlike Luke,_ I thought, _Thalia is a great friend. She actually cares about me. She treats me well, like a younger sister. I don't care that Luke will die. I'll kill him myself if I had to._

I knew that I couldn't kill Luke. Deep inside, even I missed him more than anyone in the world.

Oh and not in that kind of way.

Thalia was waiting for me outside.

"Good morning!"

"Hi," I yawned.

"Ready for another day of being the real Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Thalia lead me outside.

"You see that mortal kid over there? Make him cry."  
Now that was mean.

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"It's mean!"

I thought I saw a flicker of compassion, but quickly replaced with determination.  
I walked up to the kid.  
"Yummy!" He cheered and then looked at me, "Oh no…" Probably because of my unusual clothes.  
"Hi!" I snatched the ice cream away hesitantly, "Wow! What beautiful ice cream you got!"

"Hey!" He started to sob. I looked at Thalia for support. She nodded her head.

"Why don't you take it back?" I taunted and held it up in the air, high enough that he couldn't reach it.

"Stop it!"

I laughed, "Hahahaha!" This was, really, starting to be _fun._ The kid couldn't even reach it! I challenged him, "Why don't you face me?"

He winced. I frowned.

 _Annabeth, pull yourself together. It is just one puny mortal kid, and you are a powerful demigod._

"Your choice!" I took a breath and shoved the ice cream in his face. "Hahaha!"

Then, I took a picture on my phone and posted it on my DemiBook account. I got likes from people that I wasn't close with and dislikes from my friends.

I was getting sad. I had to end this NOW. I shoved him, kid falling on the floor.

"Help! It's a bully!" Um, what did he just call me? A bully? I didn't want to be a bully! I started to find my senses again and realized my mistake. _Oh, what have I done?_

Then, I knew that my training with Thalia was complete. I adjusted my jacket and strolled on. Maybe ran is a better word.  
I went back to Thalia, leaving the kid crying with ice cream on his face and the cone on the floor. I felt so guilty seeing him like that. Thalia looked away. As fast as lightning, I ran to the ice cream stand, bought the same vanilla ice cream but with two extra scoops and gave it to his mother. Good thing Thalia didn't see…

"You were AWESOME!" Thalia greeted.

Percy stood next to a chair, a chair that just happened to have a duck-taped Luke attached. "Welcome back."

 **Thalia's POV:**

"Annabeth," Luke growled, "How could you do that?!"

Luke and Annabeth shared a look. Luke was angry, Annabeth looked dismayed.

"You spiky PIG!" mumbled Luke.

"Is anyone else hot?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup!" Luke agreed as Annabeth walked to the window and opened it. "So back to the argument…"

"You are just trying to manipulate her! Into freeing you!" I shouted.  
"Yeah! You are a traitor!" Annabeth agreed.

"To what?"  
"You joined the titans! You are a spy for them!" Percy lied again.

"No?!"

"YOU WANT TO KILL US!" I hollered.  
"Well," Luke countered, "that's because you want to kill me!"

"Good point…" Annabeth analyzed.

"Um…" Percy said, "are we supposed to agree with the enemy?" He glanced at me.

"We might…" Annabeth replied. "If they're right…"

"No we're not," I shook my head.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Bye!" Luke called as he flew right out the open window, "You guys don't know that Hermes invented duct tape? It has unknown flaws, dum dums!"

"I think we should leave also." Annabeth suggested, "To camp!"

"How?" I asked.

Percy smiled.  
"PERCY!" I shouted, "NOOO!"

"Let's go!"

And then we went to the airport.

"Can we please have free tickets?" He asked politely.

"Like, no!" A familiar voice said. Who was it again? I just couldn't pinpoint it...

Annabeth laughed, "It's Luke!"

"You have met my son?" The flight person said.

"Hermes." I concluded.

"Fine. Free tickets for you demigods! Who is this new one?" He pointed to Percy, "I sense something is unnatural with him…"

"Is there something wrong?" Percy challenged and snatched the tickets away.

"No," Hermes replied. His voice was quivering just the slightest. Was he scared of Percy? "Nothing at all."  
"Good," Percy snarled.

He knew Hermes knew his true identity. Saturn was Hermes's grandpa. Wait, that would mean that Percy was Hermes's uncle! And I was his niece. And Percy was Annabeth's grandpa. This is getting weird…

Am I right?

"SECURITY!" a police called.

"Let's go!"

"Ok," the police said, "go scan in the 'bomb' detector."

BEEP! BEEP! Well of course! We had weapons!

"Freeze!"  
"I don't think so!" Percy held up his hand, that now had fire ball in it.

"DROP YOUR FIRE-THROWER!"

Percy summoned monsters from the Underworld. "Let us pass!" he threatened.

"NO!" More police came.

He smiled and killed one police with his flames. Annabeth winced.

"Let us pass or else!" The monsters stepped behind the cops at his command, ready to attack.

"He's a monster." Annabeth mumbled to me.

"Gods he is brutal." I replied.

"We will never let you pass, you criminal!" the cops shouted.

Percy was taken aback. He obviously didn't think he was bad. While he was sorting through his doubts, one cop aimed of him.

"NO!" I cried and electrocuted the cop with lightning. Unfortunately, more cops turned their guns at me. Percy's monsters attacked and killed them.

Annabeth cried, "How could you do that?"  
"Why not?" Percy growled, "Those are just useless mortals! It's not like I did something wrong!"

"You're going to break the news, Percy." I warned, "''Teen kills cops'."

"And when you die you will go to the Fields of Punishment for murder…" I added.

"I don't care." Percy snapped, "I will _never_ die."

"All passengers to New York, Gate 23! Aboard!"  
"C'mon," I said.

"Annabeth is sitting with me," Percy looked at his chair number.

Annabeth shivered, "Don't kill me. Please?"  
"Hahahaha," Percy responded, "Of course." Then, he smiled to make Annabeth feel queasy. "I'll try…"

"AHH!" Annabeth screeched, "NOT TRY!"

"How could I kill you anyway?" He held up his hand and produced dark smokes.

"Is that poison?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Percy waved his hand tauntingly.

A shiver went down Annabeth's spine as she thought of all the ways Percy could kill her.

And probably have fun with it.

 **Luke POV:**

I started flying to Camp Half-Blood, but couldn't go any farther. I missed Annabeth and… maybe even Thalia. I felt bad for them. That is when I decided to go to the plane that they were on. (I knew that because of my awesome communication skill with my father.)

I turned around and flew in the direction of the plane and saw it in Pennsylvania, almost at the destination. I flew to the windows and checked which seat they were in.

Sure enough, there was Thalia in her own seat and Percy snoring next to wide-awake Annabeth. I saw my chance.

I went to the end of the plane and found the luggage door. With a few mighty tugs, the door was open (and still on its hinges). I flew inside and closed the door. I drew my sword and cut through the metal like scissors through paper noiselessly. I pushed the slab of metal aside and flew through the opening. I walked to the front of the plane where all the first class seats were and went to Thalia first.

 _Since she was the easiest to wake,_ I thought.

I carefully woke her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She easily woke her up and her eyelids shot right up. She started to panick.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "I'm gonna get you out of here!"

Thalia instantly relaxed and I took my hand off her mouth.

"I'm here if you need me," she offered.

Of course I could handle this on my own but I didn't want to risk talking to Thalia (even with Percy's super loud snoring).

I went over to Percy and Annabeth and sighed with relief when I saw that Annabeth was not wedged between the window and _him._ I stood in front of her and waved, and she blinked her eyes in surprise. I motioned to her that we were escaping, and she glanced at Percy stretched across her lap. Annabeth somehow _unwedged_ herself from Percy and followed me. I lead the way to the luggage compartments (and Thalia somehow made the metal slab airborne and secured it in place). I opened the door that lead to the outside. Thalia and Annabeth clung onto me as I flew off into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 6/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I Literally Blew Up/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When I woke up in the morning, I didn't see Annabeth propping my head up. Or Thalia sleeping soundly. Or any trace of my friends! I looked all over but they weren't anywhere!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the last passengers left the plane, the pilot ushered me toward the exit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on!" the pilot urged. "My cookie's getting cold!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" I jumped in front of him. "That's my cookie!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No it isn't," the pilot disagreed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is now!" I countered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop it guys!" the co-pilot butted in. "Let's settle this argument by just giving the cookie to me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NEVER!" we both yelled at her in unison./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She snatched the cookie out of our hands and raised it to her mouth and took a bite out of it. I used time power to go back in time a few seconds when the co-pilot butted in. I quickly stole the cookie and jumped away just as the pilot lunged forward. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's it!" the pilot glared at me while he got up. "Now it's personal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He balled his hands up into fists and started advancing toward me like a shark circling around its prey. He tried punching me, even though it had no effect on me. But it did knock the cookie out of my hand and was caught by the co-pilot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It turned out that the co-pilot was a god Hestia, goddess of peace (I've been studying greek and roman gods), because when she caught it, she had the idea of splitting it in half, and only Hestia would think of that (I think)./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine," the pilot finally agreed, but I would not give up half a cookie for that fat, hairy guy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO!" I screamed. "Give me the whole cookie, or die!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They obviously had no attempt of handing over the other half of the cookie so I started building a water ball in my hands. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""RUN!" the co-pilot screamed to the pilot and they jumped out a second before I threw the water ball. Then, I got so angry, that I (this is embarrassing) literally blew up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First, my head got hot. Then it moved up to my brain and then to the top of my skull. The heat seeped through the skull and it went to the tips of my hair and it couldn't go any further, so it just kept on getting hotter and hotter… until it lit it on fire. The fire traveled down the hairs and (since my skin does not like fire) shot the fire out and blew up the plane./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I flew out of the plane to get out of the way and went to the next plane. After I searched that, I blew it up to make sure I don't search it again. I did this five times in total and soon just blew up the whole airport (there was no one there by then anyway)./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As it grew dark, I lay down on the ground crying. What did I do to deserve this? Was I doing anything wrong? I just lay there deep in my thoughts… Why did they want to escape? Was I being mean to them? All I did was chase them out, capture them, rip them apart from their loved ones? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Is there /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"anything /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"wrong with that? Well, for the son of a loving plant god?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabeth's POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Luke was flying away carrying Thalia and me, Thalia decided to start a conversation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Luke?" she asked. "Is it okay if we go faster? I can create the wind to pick up the speed?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, sure…" Luke answered as Thalia created the wind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Since Thalia failed miserably to start a conversation, it was my turn to try./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are we going?" I questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""To Camp Half-Blood! Duh!" he responded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, duh! You are gonna die if you go back there because, well duh, we didn't bring back Percy!" I replied. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! You just got REKT by a girl, Luke!" Thalia commented./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah!" Luke remembered. "Well, what are we gonna do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A sly smile appeared on his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Make a plan," I rolled my eyes. It was obvious! Son of Hermes, he was the best plan-maker in all of Camp Half-Blood!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The plan went like this:/span/p  
ol style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; margin-left: -18pt;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We buy awesome watches called iWatch or something just because they are cool and the newest mortal technology… and to communicate to each other (not very important)./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; margin-left: -18pt;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia will hire a taxi to go to the airport and pretends to be on Percy's side. If anything goes wrong, Luke is stalking Percy armed and ready./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; margin-left: -18pt;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabeth gathers info. about Percy because she's the daughter of Athena, duh./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; margin-left: -18pt;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia lures Percy to Camp./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: decimal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; margin-left: -18pt;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once he's in Camp there's no escaping. If he does not want to go there, then we attack him and push him into the Camp. /span/p  
/li  
/ol  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Easy peasy!" Luke explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That last step seems hard," Thalia commented./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," I agreed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The last step? But that's the easiest!" Luke protested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only if you promise one thing," Thalia challenged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is it?" Luke asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That you will be the first to die if he attacks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhhh…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia's POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 1: Buy AWESOME watches to communicate easily/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke slipped into an electronic store and swiftly stole three watches. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey," I complained, "I thought we were going to buy them?!"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same thing," Luke said smugly, "I don't even know why people don't make steal and buy the same word."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 1: COMPLETE (I guess)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 2: Thalia (me) takes a taxi to the airport where Percy is and pretends to be on his side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hailed a taxi and asked to go to the bakery near the airport./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm meeting my dad over there…" I lied as I pointed to a random business guy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," the taxi man replied, "That will be 15 dollars."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Deal," I pulled out a five and a ten dollar bill from the $100 the others split with me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We quickly arrived at the bakery and whispered into my watch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am at the airport," I reported. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked into the airport easily (since no one was there because it was in ashes) and slipped outside where the airplanes were supposed to be parked. There Percy was, lying on the ground sleeping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I found Percy," I whispered into the watch, "lying on the ground sleeping and boiling up some ants." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""IKR." Luke texted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seriously?" Annabeth typed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll send you a pic. One sec." I replied as I took a picture./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sent everyone a picture in our chat party./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Percy!" I called and skipped over toward him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where did you come from?" He 'morphed' back into a teenager from being a two year old./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Luke came in and took Annabeth, but I didn't want to go so I came back to you," I lied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's take revenge right away, then," Percy suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup!" I nodded, quickly making the plan in my head. "How?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's find out where they are going next and attack there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good idea!" I agreed. "They're going to Camp Half-Blood."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy groaned. He obviously didn't want to go. "Do we /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"have /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you want revenge…" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FINE!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" he relented. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yes! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I thought, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke, who is stalking Percy and I right now will report this back to Annabeth and we will complete our mission safely!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 2: COMPLETED/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luke's POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 2: Luke (me) stalks Percy to make sure our plan is going right./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I saw Thalia develop an amazing plan (not as good as mine, obviously) I reported it to Annabeth instantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow! Awesome!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Tell Thalia that that plan is amazing!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure." Of course not! Thalia is mean, bossy, etc. and she proved it many times throughout this story. So, I decided to tell her that Annabeth hated the idea.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anyway, I get back to stalking Percy and I discovered a minor secret. I caught him communicating with this random dude. I think it was his father, but I couldn't pinpoint the voice… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 2: COMPLETED/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The first thing that came to my head were the questions. How come Percy can fly and summon creatures from the Underworld and create water in his glass? Who could possibly be his father?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The second thing that came to my mind was to tell Annabeth. I silently reached for my watch and whispered the message. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Percy know's his dad!" I whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" Annabeth gasped in disbelief./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Percy knows his dad! He communicates with him" I repeated. "Now shut up and listen! This is gonna be our secret okay? No one shall know…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But…" Annabeth started. "Okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks!" I finished and hung up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy otherwise was not doing anything surprising, just packing up to fly to Camp Half-Blood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 3: Give Annabeth info. about Percy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ALSO COMPLETED/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"⇝⟿⇝⟿⇝⟿⇝⟿⇝⟿span style="font-size: 18.6667px;"⇝⟿/span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"⇝⟿/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"⟿⇝⟿⇝⟻⟼⇜⇜⇜⇜span style="font-size: 18.6667px;"⇜⇜⇜⇜/span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"⇜/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"⇜⇜⇜/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14pt; white-space: pre-wrap;"⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'VT323'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Step 4: Make sure that Percy is lured to Camp Half-Blood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day, Thalia and Percy were packing up to go to Camp Half-Blood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ready?" Percy asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not ready," Thalia answered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Five Minutes later… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now are you ready?" Percy questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup!" Thalia answered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy gripped Thalia as they soared across the sky as I spied in the clouds. Thalia seemed tense at first but settled down after a while. Sort of. I think she wasn't afraid of falling because she trusted Percy. I realized that Thalia was afraid of /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"falling/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" not of heights! Percy was faster than I thought. I had to fly at top speed, but Percy seemed perfectly relaxed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Taco break?" Thalia asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure!" Percy agreed as he started setting up cloud chairs in the clouds. He used his power to make sure that Thalia won't fall through. Next, he made a table. Then he somehow made tacos out of nothing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How… wow!" Thalia gasped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy sat down at the table and started eating, "Thalia?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" Thalia asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you ever want to fly?" Percy questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No… well… kind of… I was afraid of heights… but I'm not anymore. Flying has become… like… a normal thing for you and Luke…" Thalia decided./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What if I could tell you that you can be granted the ability to fly," Percy grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That would be…" Thalia trailed off. "Lemme think about it…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She turned around in her chair and whispered through her watch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Should I do it, Luke?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was no worse than she was at this stuff, so, I did the simplest thing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Annabeth! You know the secret about Percy?" I reminded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah?" Annabeth remembered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He offered to give Thalia the ability to fly," I forced the words out of my mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seriously?" Annabeth made sure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes! Should she accept?" I asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was a long pause and Annabeth finally answered, "I can't decide her destiny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So should I?" Thalia asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Up to you…" I answered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia fidgeted and relaxed, then tensed and relaxed again. "Idk," she finally answered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""It's up to you."/p 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I Wreck Thalia SO Much!

Percy

"So?" I asked Thalia.

She took a deep breath, "Yes. I want flying powers."

"Well too bad! Because you don't get them!"

End of Chapter

End of Book

Chapter 7

The Real Chapter 7

Percy

Fine, I admit! That wasn't the right chapter! But that would've been cool. And a way better answer. Either way I wreck Thalia, so ya… I bet you TOTALLY weren't expecting that either… So anyway…

"So?" I asked Thalia.

She took a deep breath, "Idk."

"Well too bad…" I REKT her, "because you don't get any!"

"WHAT!?" Thalia screeched.

"I don't want to give you flying powers," I explained, "I am too lazy..."

"Hey!" Thalia scoffed.

"Ok," I summoned some feathers, "I will now make you a duckling!"

"PERCEEEEE!" Thalia screamed.

I turned her into a duck.

"QUACK!" Thalia Duck quacked angrily.

"Fine," I turned her into a cloud, "Now you can fly!"

No response.

"Ok," I mounted on her, "Fly! Cloud Thalia, FLY!"

She wouldn't budge.

"Ugh, FINE!" I relented.

I turned her back into a person.

"I don't want you to do anything at this moment!" Thalia shivered. I think her new fear is transformation…

"Fine you get nothing!" Percy scoffed.

Thalia lost her appitite that day. She bent over and barfed, which fell through the clouds. She felt dizzy and fell over. Right out of the sky.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Step 3: Annabeth (me) gathers info. about Percy

THIS IS THE INFO:  
PERCY IS UNSTOPPABLE.

DONE!

Trying to find your way through the murky future was hard, especially when you are predicting the death of the entire world. And everyone is relying on you. And when the consequences of getting something wrong is harsh. The future of the Earth, Tartarus, and Olympus don't look good according to my results. I probably am correct because I am the daughter of Athena. I wish that I wasn't that smart sometimes! Sometimes the future should remain a secret and…

"Annabeth!" someone called through the watch, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"It's Luke! Thalia just declined Percy's offer," Luke reported.

"Good. Or actually… bad. Actually… no comment," I corrected myself. "I have a question."

"What?"

"I know that you are Percy's friend now… but… I really enjoyed this working together…"

"Me too."

"I felt like things got a lot less complicated. I wish it could stay like this forever…"

"Me too," Luke admitted. "But we can't. It's just temporary. I'm just doing it because I… I made a promise. I can't harm you or let harm befall on you. And that's what I'm doing…"

I was heartbroken. Thalia was right. Luke didn't care about me. He was just doing it because he made a promise. I instantly turned off the watch and threw it away. I deleted everything on there.

Luke was a traitor. Luke was a faker.

Luke hated me.

But I love him.

 **Thalia POV:**

Percy rescued me.

~I think you need more description on the rescue -Annabeth~

{No I don't! Who cares? -Thalia}

[Well, I do -Luke]

{Well I don't. Plus, we're almost to the interesting part. -Thalia}

(Come on! You have to! I rescued you! -Percy)

{Fine… If I HAVE to… -Thalia}

I fell out of the sky because of the dizziness of the transformation. I had no idea what was going on. I was sort of unconcious, but at the same time, not. Kind of like that in-between time when you're trying to go to sleep. I just felt the air rush past me.

Suddenly, the wind switched directions. I wasn't falling anymore. I was… rising. Before I knew it, I was riding on Percy again. I finally overcame my dizziness and slipped back into consciousness.

{There. Happy? -Thalia}

(Actually, very. You included all of the important parts of when _I_ saved your life… -Percy)

{THAT'S IT I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU! -Thalia}

(Yeah right… -Percy)

"What happened?" I asked, still dazed.

"Oh nothing," Percy answered. "Just that you fell out of the sky…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I rescued you…" Percy scoffed. Sometimes he could be SOOO modest.

This is when I facepalmed.

So anyway, Percy and I were gliding across the beautiful landscape. The lake was below us, and the green hills rolling beside us. I loved this moment, just Percy and me gliding in the air. No fear of heights, no random people interfering, no fights with Luke; just Percy and me gossiping about random stuff.

"Hey Thalia," Percy once said, "did you know that I LOVE apple pie?"

"Me too!" I replied.

It was perfect bliss until…

"Do you like Camp Half-Blood?" he asked.

That's when I remembered step four.

Step 4: Thalia (me) lures Percy to Camp Half-Blood.

"Well… you see… Camp Half-Blood is amazing! There are so many games that you can unleash your powers and… you get missions and stuff… and… you get to be whatever you want to be," I explained.

"Do you want to go to the Camp?" I suddenly asked.

"Are you in it?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then sure, why not?" Percy answered.

 _YESSS!_ I cheered silently.

"Percy?" I asked.

"What?"

"Instead of attacking Annabeth and Luke, can we beat them at every single game at Camp?"

"Good idea! Where is it?"

 _Uh oh…_ I thought, _How am I gonna get out of this one?_

Not being the daughter of Athena is hard. Mostly because you want to be smart but you aren't. The thing is I totally forgot where Camp is. Where is it?

I looked at my watch. Percy looked at it too.

"Cool watch!" he marveled.

"Thanks," I thanked. "Just give me a sec…"

I turned around, unaware that Percy was watching. I went to the home screen…

"WOW!" Percy gasped and I jumped right out of my skin.

"Uh… yeah… so YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHERE CAMP HALF-BLOOD IS?" I talked as loud as I could hoping that Luke would hear.

I suddenly felt a paper in my hand. It was a map. Handmade by the son of Hermes. It said that the Camp was right next to a village.

"Um…" I started. "They go there too! Luke and Annabeth already signed up for the whole year! They promised to always stay there, so they got a permanent cabin there! Wanna?"

"Let's do it!" Percy cheered.

"It's right over there…" I reported as I pointed to Camp Half-Blood.

Step 4: COMPLETED

{WHAT? I DON'T GET TO WRITE DA AWESUM PARTZ!? -Thalia}

[Yeah. Sorry. (Not). -Luke]

{I HEARD THAT! I SHALL-}

[I know… get revenge on me. Seriously. You have a grudge on a lot of people… -Luke]

~Come on guys! You're holding up the chapter. Let's go. -Annabeth~

{YOU SUPPORT HIM? I SHALL-}

 **NEXT CHAPTER Luke POV:**

Title of Chapter: The Beast Arrives! I bet you're wondering who is "the beast". IT'S SO OBVIOUS AFTER HE KILLED SO MANY MORTALS! Unlike me, I only killed monsters. Hope Percy counts as one too…

Step 5: Make sure Percy enters Camp Half-Blood.

As Percy started descending, I crawled into my position just as I tried to call Annabeth. She wasn't answering. I tried again and again, but nothing. _Oh well… here they come…_ I thought.

"Guys?" Thalia's voice whispered.

"Wazzup?" I asked.

"Do not attack at all, Luke. Percy will discover the plan. Go to Camp Half-Blood instead. Stay in your cabin," Thalia answered.

"Got it!" I agreed and ran to behind a tree near Camp. The tree symbolized a demigod named Lizzy. She was the last daughter of Poseidon. She died protecting Thalia, Annabeth, and Ally on their mission to find her. Just as they were about to complete their mission, a vicious chimera attacking them. Lizzy told Ally and Thalia to save themselves as she started fighting off the monster. Thalia and Ally got in big trouble for failing their mission (and that pleased me a lot). Ever since, Ally always acted like she needed to prove something and was never the same from that moment on.

I hid between Lizzy Tree and arranged myself until I had an awesome view of Percy. I could see and hear everything they did.

"Is this the place?" Percy asked.

"Yup!" Thalia answered. "I'll show you around and introduce you to the head of the Camp! Then we can start planning."

"C'mon!" Thalia urged. "What'cha waiting for?"

"This is a trick!" Percy realized. My face got white with fear. _Oh nooo…_

"You set me up! This Camp is the camp for demigods! I will not go! NEVER!" he exploded with rage. "I thought you were my friend, Thalia."

"I thought you were MY friend!" Thalia jutted a finger at him. He obviously just triggered her SO MUCH! And judging from the twenty arguments from last chapter, I think you know how easy it is to trigger her…

{Hey! This time I was really trying to hold off -Thalia}

[Sorry, but this is MY chapter. And only MY opinions are nessesary here… -Luke]

{This was supposed to be MY part anyway. Plus, I'm the one who saves the day by-}

~NO SPOILERS! HURRY UP WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY! -Annabeth~

"YOU forced me into your evil scheme. YOU kidnapped us against our will. YOU killed mortals because they were WEAK? And you expect me to be your FRIEND? If you were your own friend, you would do the same as me!" Thalia exploded with rage.

"I never… I never realized…"

"Of course you didn't! You just care about YOURSELF! You're just like your FATHER!" Thalia knew she said too much. But it didn't really matter at that time, because she was too angry…

 _His father?_ I wondered. _Who would that be? Someone who's selfish and mean and, well, like Percy…_ I made a mental note.

"But I thought you liked me," Percy made a cute face.

"I did like you…" Thalia admitted. "But you changed. You changed a lot. I liked the Percy who stood up for me when I was being bullied. I liked the Percy who was kind to me. I liked the Percy before the harpie took you. I liked you then…" Thalia looked sad, on the verge of tears.

"But NOW," Thalia made a face. "This NEW Percy is here. This is the opposite of the Percy I liked. I followed you because of my heart. I thought you would change. I thought this would only last a day…

"But I was wrong. This new Percy would last forever. I have no intrest in this new Percy. So please…" her eyes looked pleading. "Please become the Percy you were before. The Percy I liked. The Percy who stood up for me. Please come back."

I saw something in Percy change. His eyes suddenly looked kinder, and softer. He realized what he had done. He looked down at his shoes. "I-I'm sorry…" he looked up at Thalia. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to." Tears came to his eyes. He burst into tears, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"I forgive you," Thalia's voice softened. "But on one condition. Never become that evil monster you were before."

Percy whipped his tears and nodded. Annabeth and I emerged from our hiding places.

From that moment on, I realized that Percy wasn't the evil, destructive, unforgiving monster I thought he once was. I realized he was actually a young, naive boy who didn't know what to do. But now he found his place. Now he found his purpose.

It was a long and tiring day, so I dashed off into my cabin and flopped down onto my bed.

Step 5: COMPLETED

Plan Bringing Percy to Camp Half-Blood: COMPLETED

Mission Rescue Percy and Bring Him Here: COMPLETED

And we actually did rescue him. We actually did. We rescued him from that horrible monster he once was and changed him back.

And with that, I fell asleep just as the sun went down, glad that our mission was over, and happy that we survived.

 _Finally,_ I thought, _Peace at last!_


End file.
